


The Dangers of Cuddling

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: The Adventures of Werewolf Helena [4]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Human Dinah, It's too hot to cuddle, Sharing a Bed, Werewolf Helena, accidental injury, but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “No, no, H, no. You need tomove, baby, s’too hot for cuddling,” she gripes. Having finally gotten an arm free. She pushes, she does her best to get Helena to scoot back but nothing seems to work. “Gottamove.”Except all she manages to do, is to make Helena to let out a low, warning growl.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Series: The Adventures of Werewolf Helena [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fic In A Box





	The Dangers of Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

Dinah wakes to a mouth full of fur, and feeling like she’d spent a continuous week stuck in a sauna. Groaning, she tries to shift, but finds that she’s entirely pinned to the bed beneath the heavyweight. “H, H,” her voice still sleep heavy and raspy, and tries to wiggle her arm free to poke at the wolf plastered half on her, half next to her. “Baby, you gotta move back, okay? Move.”

Her only answer is a growling whine, and for Helena to burrow in _closer_ to her, somehow. 

“No, no, H, no. You need to _move_ , baby, s’too hot for cuddling,” she gripes. Having finally gotten an arm free. She pushes, she does her best to get Helena to scoot back but nothing seems to work. “Gotta _move_.”

Except all she manages to do, is to make Helena to let out a low, warning growl. 

“Don’t you growl at me, Helena Bertinelli,” Dinah shoots back, eyes narrowing as she tries to lift her head, and glare at the mass of dark grey fur. Huffing, she stares up at the ceiling, and moves her free hand up, gliding against the fur, until she feels where Helena’s head is at. And really, it’s a testament to just how tired she still is, that she doesn’t feel the hot, wet breath against the side of her neck. 

Normally she wouldn’t do this, but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures, and all that. Bracing for the way Helena is sure to jump and dart away quickly, Dinah carefully glides her hand up until she gets to the back of her head, and then one of her ears with a quick, sharp tug.

Groaning, as Helena jerks to dart away, Dinah turns over to curl up, trying to catch her breath a little from where a paw had accidentally dug into her chest. “Shit, H,” she breathes, waiting for the pain to recede a bit. 

“That hurt,” a voice calls out, indignantly.

Twisting her head enough, so she could peer up at her now very human, and _very_ naked girlfriend, Dinah glares at her, watching as she rubs at her right ear. “It’s too hot to cuddle,” she defends, “And you wouldn’t move when asked.”

Huffing, Helena drops her hand and pouts for a moment before crawling back onto the bed. “Did I nick you?” she asks, instead, gently trying to get Dinah to uncurl so she could check and make sure she didn’t accidentally claw her girlfriend up.

Again.

“Naw,” she answers, letting soft hands help her move to lie on her back. Sighing softly, her eyes flutter close as hands gently pet along the bottom of her ribs. “Just pushed into my side when you jumped, is all.”

After inspecting it, Helena murmurs soft and apologetic, “Sorry.”

“S’fine, H,” Dinah brushes it off. “Not like we were expecting to wake up to a heatwave.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
